Head's Up
by XxXTheNamelessOneXxX
Summary: Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padme are on Mustafar when things turn a little strange... Palpy torture... XD... R&R PLEASE!


**Tigress: So, I just randomly got this idea after reading _Watch Your Step _by Blaze again...**

**Palpatine: Do I die?**

**All the authoresses on FFN: DUH!**

**Edward: Hi**

**All the Twilight haters out there: DIE EDWARD!**

**Tigress: Ahem... anyways, I don't own Star Wars, any flying tigers, spaghetti, the term "BORG CUBE!" (That's Nemesis'), or anything else unexpected...  
**

**Heads Up!**

_Mustafar..._

Padme stepped off of the speeder, seeing Anakin running to her. She embraces him.

"Oh Anakin! Obi-Wan told me terrible things!He said you killed younglings and turned to the Dark Side!" she cried, burying her head in Anakin's shoulder.

He looked livid. "Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me!"

"He cares about us!"

"He knows?" Anakin glared at her.

"Obi-Wan knows, yes. He is trying to help us! Come away with me, and leave all this behind while we still can!" Padme pleaded.

"Only my new powers can save you, otherwise, during childbirth, you'll die!"

"Please, Anakin..."

"You don't understand, my new powers, they're... I can overthrow the chancellor. We can rule the galaxy together, change what we want! No more slavery, everything in perfect order..."

Padme began backing away. "No! I can't believe what I'm hearing! Obi-Wan was right, you have changed!"

"Don't talk anymore about Obi-Wan." Anakin snarled. "He's turned you against me, as with everyone else!"

"No, I haven't." Obi-Wan appeared from the doorway. "You have done that yourself."

"LIAR!" Anakin roared. Then he turned to Padme. "YOU! You brought him here to kill me!"

"NO, I don't know what you're talking about!"

Anakin started to Force choke her when...

"LOOK OUT!" Obi-Wan shouted to Anakin when a tiger came flying straight at him. He ducked and it whooshed past him and hit a wall, knocking it unconscious.

Anakin turned around, even more furious than before, if that's possible. "OBI-WAN!" Geez, he really needs anger management...

"I DON"T NEED ANGER MANAGEMENT!" he shouted. Great, now ANAKIN, of all people can read the filler text... this day just keeps getting better and better...

Suddenly, a cube came flying by. The trio ducked in unison and Padme screamed, "BORG CUBE, BORG CUBE! We're all gonna die!"

Somehow, Obi-Wan found that extremely amusing. "Well, it was funny!" sheesh, is there anyone who CAN'T read filler text?

* * *

_5 Min. later, after the dodging 3 cats, 25 glowsticks, 2 waterbottles, 5 tigers, 17 lightsaber hilts, and 48 stuffed animals..._

A cruiser came into the sights of the three people. It was the evil idiot, Palpatiney.

Anyways, fast forward to the interesting part...boring...boring...eh...DIE IDIOT!...lalala...omg how long is it gonna take?... ah... there.

Palpy stepped off the cruiser, only to get hit in the head with a beach ball filled with spaghetti. Not fun.

"Ah, Vader.. kill them!"

Anakin blinked. Then Palpy got hit with a grand piano, that somehow, a, grew wings, and b, didn't hit Anakin, Obi-Wan, or Padme... Ol' Palps staggered backwards and fell in the lava... "HOT!"

_THE END!

* * *

_

Wait, hold on... Palpy died by getting hit by a grand piano and staggered back only fall into the lava? NONONONONO! WAY too anticlimatic. Rewind!

* * *

**This may take a couple of decades, please wait and read this advertisement.**

* * *

Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nomnom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom

* * *

**Thank you for your patience. Now, back to the show...

* * *

**

_Back to where Palpy stepped off the cruiser..._

"Ah, Vader... Kill them." Right after that, he was hit with a rolled up poster that flew through the air. "What's with all of these random objects hitting us?" He asked Anakin.

Anakin shrugged.

"DUCK!" yelled Obi-Wan as a grand piano came flying through the air.

"WHERE?" Yelled Palpy... wow, dang, he was stupid! The piano hit him and he collapsed, unconscious.

Anakin blinked... he really likes blinking, doesn't he.

Then, a bell came hurtling by, sounding a dancy tune. It made Anakin want to dance. Anyways, it must have been really loud, because it made Palpy wake up.

Obi-Wan walked..err.. danced... to his side.

"What... is your name?" He asked Palps.

"Palpatine."

"What... is the Force?"

"Err... I don't know... never heard of it."

A huge fist punched him in the face.

"OWWW"

"What... is your cruiser's name?

"I don't have a cruiser."

"Then what's that?" Obi-Wan pointed to the cruiser he arrived in.

"I don't know, a giant plate with wheels?" he told Obi-Wan exasperated.

DING!

"YOU HAVE ANSWERED 3 QUESTIONS WRONG, NOW, TIME FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT..."

The floor opened beneath Palpy's feet, and he fell in. A Balrog was waiting for him.

"YOU, SHALL NOT, LIVE!' He yelled as he charged it. He threw Force lightning at it, to no effect, but the poor floor could not take it. A chasm opened up and the Balrog fell through, into the lava, though not in vain. It's whip cracked the floor right between Palpy's feet and, the poor floor, opened up again. So Palpy fell, into the lava. His last words were: "Help... Me..."

Of course, nobody in their right mind helped him...

* * *

**Tigress: So... how was it?**

**Random dinosaur: That was fun to read!**

**Random dinosaur's lunch: NO! =attempts to run away=**

**Tigress: =laughs= Anyways, if you can tell me the OKT reference or the LOTR reference (No, it is not the Balrog... something else), or the Monty Python reference, you get to guest star in any one of my stories... so, review!**

**Random dinosaur: =whispers in Tigress' ear=**

**Tigress: Oh right, I am sorry about not updating sooner and stuff, but I've had technical difficulties... and school, but I promise that I shall update ALL of my stories (Except oneshots) BEFORE the END of SEPTEMBER. REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


End file.
